


Getting Creative

by Burgie



Series: Christmas Challenge 2015 [9]
Category: Star Stable
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 16:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7112716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lisa tries to knit a sweater for Louisa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Creative

Lisa frowned at the wool that had become tangled around her fingers. Somehow, she didn’t think that she was knitting right.

“I’m a guitarist, I managed to play a mystical harp, and yet I can’t manage to knit,” she said. “Stupid, huh, Starshine?”

 _“You’re not stupid,”_ her horse said to her. _“You’re just having difficulty with this, that’s all.”_

“It sounded so easy when Mrs Holdsworth explained it to me,” said Lisa. She growled in frustration and dropped the tangle of wool onto the picnic table.

 _“Keep trying,”_ said Starshine. _“You’ll get it eventually. You picked up harp-playing pretty quickly.”_

“Yeah but I just kind of transferred my skills from one instrument to another,” said Lisa. “Knitting is a lot different to playing an instrument.”

 _“Think about who you’re doing it for,”_ said Starshine.

“That doesn’t help, it just makes me hate it,” said Lisa. “It’s horrible, I can’t give it to her.”

 _“She’ll love it because it was made with love,”_ said Starshine. _“Louisa doesn’t really care about fashion, you know that.”_

“She doesn’t?” asked Lisa, looking at her horse.

 _“No,_ ” said Starshine, and snorted. _“In winter, she’s always wearing one of the sweaters that her grandmother or sister knits for her. You’ve seen that scarf that she wears. And even though they’re hot and itchy, she loves them because they were made for her.”_

“And will she still love a jumper that’s full of knots and holes?” asked Lisa. “She calls them jumpers, you know.”

 _“Yes,”_ said Starshine. He swished his tail and pricked his ears happily, picking up on his rider’s slight hope. _“She’ll probably sleep with it, if nothing else.”_

“Thanks for that,” said Lisa. She smiled and picked up her knitting again. With Starshine’s words in mind, she managed to finish off the Christmas sweater. It didn’t have a pattern or anything fancy, and it was full of holes and knots, but Lisa finally got it done over the next few days.

 _“She’ll like it,”_ said Starshine, sensing her nervousness as she halted at the gates to Golden Hills Valley. _“Now go on, take it to her.”_

“I hope you’re right,” said Lisa, and rode her horse into the valley and further into the village, where she knew she’d find Louisa helping out at the stables.

“Hey,” said Lisa, bringing Starshine to a gentle stop.

“Hi,” said Louisa. She collected her money from the stable girl and brushed her hands on her jeans. “Fancy seeing you here. You don’t normally get time off to visit me.”

“Yeah, well, the druids were feeling generous because of the holidays,” said Lisa with a shrug. It was kind of true. They had been feeling generous- in giving them more patrols. Fortunately, Alex had offered to cover her patrols while she knitted the sweater.

“Well, I’m glad you came to visit me,” said Louisa.

“And to give you something,” said Lisa. She dismounted and reached into her saddlebag to retrieve the sweater. “I knitted you a sweater. Or a jumper, whatever you call it.” She grinned.

“You made me something,” said Louisa in a breathless little squeal. “I love it.” She took the sweater gratefully and held it against her chest.

“Really?” said Lisa. “It’s not very good…”

“I don’t care, you made it so I love it,” said Louisa. “I’d put it on now but my shirt’s all dirty from the stables. And I just held it against me. Oops.” She cringed at the dirt smeared on it.

“It’s okay,” said Lisa. “As long as you like it. I wasn’t sure that you would.”

“I’ll tell you why I like it,” said Louisa. “You took the time to make it, so you were obviously thinking about me. And you didn’t give up, even though I can tell that you thought about it. And it’s purple, which you know is my favourite colour. Also it smells like you.” She giggled. “Sorry, that last one was probably weird.”

“Not at all,” said Lisa. She wrapped her arms around Louisa, pulling her close into a hug. “I’m just so glad you like it.”

Louisa smiled at her girlfriend and then kissed her. It really was sweet that Lisa had made the sweater for her. No matter how bad it looked.


End file.
